Wesker's Chronicles : The Beginning
by JCX122
Summary: A story of Albert Wesker, from he begin his dark journey till the end. Minor language.
1. Ch1 : The Plan

**Greetings. As you all may know, this is my first story of Resident Evil. By writing this story, it is based on my imagination and of course the sources of data for helping me to complete this story. This story it is about Albert Wesker, from where his life begins till the end. Please apologize of my lack of grammar, due English is not my major language. This story may contain OC. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Reviews and support are needed to continue this story. I don't mind too if you are giving me an ideas. Thank you **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, but Capcom does. I own this story only.**

* * *

><p>The Plan of New God<p>

Spencer Mansion, Arklay Mountain

"Here's the report, sir."

"Thank you, Doctor. You may leave now."

Ozwell , a British lord who was wealthy, and powerful with his friends, Dr. James Marcus and Dr. Edward Ashford were the founder of Umbrella Corporation. The night skies aren't clear it was a heavy rainstorm. By opening the folder that has given by Dr. Wales, he read the report. Project Wesker, the project were a special project to him. A superior intelligence backgrounds chosen as a parts of his, to create a model for a superior race of human beings. He had always believed that the world was in an unacceptable state that would bring about the fall of mankind. By kidnapping the above-average intelligence children around the world, they were brainwashed and then forced to serve Umbrella. Not that easy. Even they are above-average, they still selected by the test, which who were the brilliant one. While the rest who were not lucky enough, they will use later as the test subjects. Of course, Spencer doesn't care. His motives are creating the new world with new human races. After brainwashed, of course the children forgot who they are. They forgot their real name. But no need to worry, they'll reminded their name later, without their last name. Spencer chose surname Wesker for them, because it was taken from Dr. Arnold Wesker's surname. They were 13 perfect Wesker Children.

001. William Wesker ,

002. Miles Wesker,

003. Marco Wesker,

004. Laura Wesker,

005. Kenneth Wesker,

006. Jonah Wesker,

007. Irma Wesker,

008. Hiro Wesker,

009. Hans Wesker,

010. Derek Wesker,

011. Felicia Wesker,

012. Alexander Wesker, and the last one,

013. Albert Wesker.

They were placed in Arklay Umbrella facility. They've been watched and trained under Umbrella. Not forgetting to test their physics and mental abilities. By gaining the data, maybe 2 or 3 of them will pass. He turned the next page of the folder. Their bios were completely specific. Spencer smirked himself. Of course he was fond with the children. They were the part of his plan for creating the new world, just like what he wants. They were his hopes for the future. Suddenly, he remembered the folder inside his desk. He opened the desk and took the file. The file titled as Progenitor Virus. Yes, the viruses that were discovered from a flower called Stairway to the Sun in West Africa, during his journey alongside with one of his student. Later, Spencer built an Umbrella Research Center in Africa where the flower had grown, and called as Sun Garden. Edward Ashford and James Marcus are the co-founder of Umbrella was sent to West Africa for researching the virus through the flower. Edward Ashford has a son, but unfortunately his son wasn't like what he wanted. If Edward Ashford is more scientific mind, his son isn't. As Spencer old childhood friend, of course it is a shame. The foolish Edward injected himself with Mother Virus and he's dead. That wasn't really matter for Spencer.

After all, by disposing one of Umbrella co-founder, it should be make his plan handier. Since Mother Virus or the ancient virus hasn't completed, Marcus take the control to continue this research. 'Let see how far Marcus was able to continue this research.' Spencer thought for himself. 'After all, he'll be disposed later.' Spencer walked to his work desk, then calling his secretary

"Yes, Lord Spencer. Do you need something?"

"I need you to contact Dr. Arnold. Tell him to meet me at B3 in 7 p.m. Is that clear, Gina?"

"Certainly, my Lord. I'll contact him soon. And by the way, you got a message from Dr. James Marcus. He said he wanted to meet you as soon as possible. It said it is important"

'_Marcus? It seems like you are figured something_.' Spencer thought by smirking.

"Where's the meeting held, Gina?" Spencer asked.

"It say in the Underground Facility section A3, sir. In private."

'_Private_?' Spencer thought.

"I got it, Gina. Thanks for the information." He hanged up the phone and then calling his butler.

"Patrick, ready up my chopper. I need to visit Marcus soon."

"Yes my Lord."

Patrick it was his loyal servant. By serving The Spencer family, generation by generation. He took his white lab coat, the Project W and Progenitor Virus documents, and he stored on the desk and locked it, and his spectacle. He walked out from his room. Patrick was waiting for him.

"Your identify card, sir" he offered the Umbrella ID card.

"Thank you, Patrick. I'll be back soon" he took his card then leave Patrick.

"Yes, my Lord. May your journey is went smoothly"

Patrick bowed at him. Spencer clipped his Umbrella ID card on his white lab coat. Of course this isn't a regular ID card just like other researcher. It is a V.I.P card to access the Security Facility, the place where Marcus do his research of Progenitor virus. His mansion and the security aren't far enough. Asking why he wouldn't take his private car to go there? The facility was surrounded by forest. No one know exactly where's the facility build. Only the high executive researchers known the location are.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if too short. R&amp;R? :)<strong>


	2. Ch2 : The Meeting

**Here's Chap. 2. If too short again, sorry then. But I'm trying my best. I'm not going to fast forward the story a.k.a jumping to Wesker's part (step by step). Please apologize if my grammars and spelling are bad. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, I own the story and OC only**.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 2 : Partner Meeting<strong>

Spencer arrives at Umbrella Research Facility. He walked in the main gate.

"ID card, Sir?"

The man with black army suit and gas mask held MP5 custom asked him politely. He's being checked by the highest security. To Spencer, these check disgust him and is amusing. Everyone knows he's the founder of Umbrella, but they checked him. There is a reason why he's being checked. Of course it was Marcus. Afraid if there's a government agent disguise as himself. Surely, the government knows Umbrella as a Pharmaceutical company. Someone ever reported Umbrella for creating a dangerous creature. But, the person who reported Umbrella already executed. The person was committed for taking a suicide, but no one knows the fact. To anticipate the government agent, Marcus planned to increase more security in Umbrella. That's why he's being using ID card system as the '**main**' permission. First the guard may check your ID card, but you don't know if your eyes and finger will be also checked. Retina scanner and finger print scanner are available. Even one ID card he brought aren't worked enough to prove that it is himself.

"Welcome to the Security Facility, sir" the gas masked man gave his ID card back and allowed himself to get in.

Spencer nodded and take his ID card and then clipped back on his lab coat. He walked in the main gate alongside the regular guard, or UBCS for the short. He walked to the information center. A young woman smiled politely at him.

"Can I help you, sir?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Dr. James Marcus wanted to see me. Since this is a new facility for 'me', I need someone to escort me." Spencer replied with a fake smile.

"Oh, you must be Dr. Spencer. Dr. James Marcus really wants to see you. Let me escort you to him. Please follow me, sir."

The young woman stands up, Spencer and the UBCS guard followed her. They walked into the elevator, and the woman pressed section A3. The door closed and goes down.

Spencer can study the woman beside him. A new employee and she were trembling. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They walked out from the elevator through the hall. Spencer takes a look in the window hall. In the left window, a lot of researchers were testing a subject known as B.O.W. For the right lab in second hall, he sees a lot of soldiers were trained as an elite special forces, known as U.S.S. No wonder why if the government really wanted to seek out more about the real cloak behind Umbrella. Pharmaceutical company, but also security facility. Spencer arrive the section A3 laboratory.

"Dr. Marcus, Dr. Spencer is here" the woman said.

Marcus turned to look Spencer by happy face.

"Spencer. Is good to see you", Marcus greeted him and offered his hand to his old friend. "As always, Marcus." Spencer takes his hand and shook it.

"You said you wanted to see me, so I come."

"That's right. Now you come already." Marcus paused for while then takes a look for the 2 persons who brought Spencer before.

"You two may leave." The woman and the UBCS guard nodded then leave them 2 alone in the lab.

"So, what is the important thing, Marcus?" Spencer asked him.

"Well, Spencer. As you may know the Progenitor Virus is magnificent to take a look. The test showed the virus has a potential. It may cures a dangerous disease like cancer, but we don't know what we will happen next. But, it also cause a genetic mutation too" Marcus explained.

"What do you mean by causing a mutation?" Spencer frowned.

"Take a look then." Marcus gave him a file, and he takes it and opened the file.

The pictures show how the virus worked on human organ then animal.

"The broken cells are fixed faster. If normal cells may take a long day to be fully regenerate and fixed, Progenitor only takes a minute. It also stopped the aging. The eyes color may change also just like a reptilian, but the process needs a time to be fully changed. The unique part is, the eyes color can be arranged by feelings, depend to the original eyes color." Marcus explained with his ambitious tone.

"That's interesting. No wonder why you have a lot of researcher were testing the human with the viruses" he replied but his eyes were stick to the file.

"So, you recognized it too? What do you think?"

"By using human as our test subjects, it seems a problem to me. Don't you remember the government still curious with us, Marcus?" Marcus chuckled.

"That can be settled, my friend. You don't need to worry too much. Beside, they don't know if we do have a sleeping agent who works for government. If the government say this and say that, our agent will inform us." Marcus replied with optimist tone.

"Whenever you're says, Marcus. I won't doubt you. Let's stick to this point of the virus. Is there something you want to tell me?" Spencer replied and asked with a specific tone. Marcus smirked.

"Well, I'm planning to create the Tyrant Virus or T- Virus by Progenitor Virus. But it may take a lot of times for the research. This virus must be more powerful rather than the Progenitor Virus. The ultimate life form, not a merely creature but powerful." Spencer turned to Marcus. He's smug.

"That.. Would takes a lot of times for research. I wonder if you will help me".

"I'm looking forward for it. Besides, I had another research to do. Mind for buying some times for me, Marcus?", Spencer asked.

"Of course, Ozwell. I would be happy enough if you are assists me for this research"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R?<strong>


	3. Ch3 : The Project

**Hi guys! Chapter 3 already published! I know it take a long times to upload the new one since I got writer block and lazy (sumimasen guys *bowed* .) Anyway, got some news for ya. I just finished WeskerXOC and WeskerXClaire (a request from _AngelInTheDark19 and also part of my plan for long time ago_) pairing and will be uploaded soon ASAP. Thanks to _onthelinegyrl_ and _LostViolet_ for the critiques and I already fixed the old chapters structures and paragraph(decided to re-upload the chapters). **

**I should pay more attention when writing, really O.o I was surprised too when the reviewers told me to break the sentences and paragraphs include the dialogues. But I'm not sure this one is the correct way or not, so that's why don't hesitated to critique because is worth enough for me **

**Again, English is not my major language, so please apologize for the messed up words, and grammars. I'm still willing to improve it.**

**Disclaimer: Own OC and the story. RE belongs to Capcom.**

* * *

><p>Ch3 : The Project<p>

"_I'll give you some time to decide our partnership again, my friend. Wish you a nice day, Ozwell."_

"_Will do Marcus, and thanks."_

Spencer already back from the Training Facility and head to his own Mansion. Marcus gave him a time to decide to co-operate of the new upcoming Tyrant Project. He remembered he has another meeting with his researcher. His own project is the most important one, while Marcus's can wait. He dialed to his secretary, Gina.

"Yes, my Lord. What can I do for you?"

"Ms. Gina, tell Dr. Arnold that I'm back already and tell him meet me now."

"Yes, my Lord."

He hung up the phone. There was a door knock and it was Patrick for bringing a tea.

"Would you like a cup of tea, my Lord?", Patrick asked with weak smile.

"Yes, Patrick"

Patrick set the teacup and saucer, while Spencer walked to the portrait hanging in the wall. The portrait of a beautiful young noble woman and is written 'Lady Ileana Spencer'. That woman was Spencer's wife. She died because her illness that can't be cure. She died with no child to Spencer. Because of that, Spencer chose the dark path. After he read his favorite book, The Origin of Life, he seeks the Philosopher Stone, which is an elixir of immortal. Finding the Progenitor Flower in Africa is a single hope to him. Only one step closer, he will achieve the elixir soon. But it will spend a lot time for the research. He needs a valuable researcher to search and create this elixir. That's the reason why he planning the Project W.

"Tea is ready, my Lord. Call me if you need something."

The butler bowed at him and left. Spencer walked to his work desk where the hot tea serves. He sat on a chair and took a little sip. He remembered the file in the desk where he locked in. After he finished the tea and left some leftovers, he unlocked the desk and took of the file out. Taking his white lab coat, he and then he get out from his office. Walking through the hall, he met Patrick by bringing the tray of tea set.

"Patrick, I had another meeting to do. I'll be back at 8 P.M".

"Certainly, my Lord. What do you wish for the dinner after you come back?"

"You decide it, Patrick. Everything that you serve is fine".

"Yes, my Lord. May you have a pleasant meeting tonight", Patrick bowed at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Arklay Underground Facility section B3<strong>

Walking through the hall, the Umbrella's researchers bowed or called him when they approached him. Spencer only smiled or nodded back to replied them. In Spencer's eyes, he can see if they are afraid of him, not forget the dark circles under their eyes, means they are tired already. Even is night already, the scientists should take a rest now or chill out at the mansion lounge, where they can spend their time by placing a bet, or fight match. This mansion was designed and built by George Trevor. He designed the mansion based what Spencer wants. When the mansion was completely built, Spencer had another plan to do with the Trevor. He offered George and his family to stay at the mansion as the '_reward_'. The meaning of reward is, Spencer secretly use him and his family for the illegal experiment. He kidnapped George's wife Jessica for Type-A virus. Searching his lost wife, Spencer jailed George. The wife and daughter kept asking where George was, he lied to them if he was on vacation for while and being asked to take care of them for George. Jessica already felt suspicious. She knows something is not right. She senses the bad feeling when Lisa, George's daughter playing the Moonlight Sonata and one the piano string broke. Secretly, Jessica searched her husband and she finally founded him imprisoned. George tells her Spencer's true motive and promised to bring them out from the mansion. But they failed. Spencer caught them and separates them. George died cause of malnutrition and dehydration. Spencer didn't bury him, but placed him inside the coffin with thorns and hung the coffin and placed in the Death Mask room. Firstly, Jessica didn't know if her husband is dead. One night, Jessica's body feels dizzy.

The doctors tried to save her but her organs destroyed by the virus. Jessica's dead proved the Type-A virus was a failed experiment. Spencer ordered the scientist to inject her with the Type-B virus. Month by month, her body and mental changed. Not satisfied, Spencer ordered the researcher to inject her with high dosage of Type-B virus. Till one day, she asked where her mother was. She hasn't known if Spencer already killed her parent. So Spencer ordered one researcher that looks similar with Jessica and set the reunion. Week by weeks, she find out if the real mother is dead. Till the day she was imprisoned, but her legs and hands being chained. She kept screaming of the pain, but it is ignored. The virus mutated inside her organs and her face start decayed slowly by slowly. One day, the fake mother and the two researchers tried to inject her with something, she keep rambling to refuse the injection but failed and injected. Only take a minutes, she killed the researchers include her fake mother. Brutally, she ripped of their face and placed the skin on her back which her mother always 'with her'. By the horror, her hand being cuffed with the wooden shackles and make her hardly to move. Since the accident caused the three researchers were murdered, Lisa cases was marked as a Top Secret. He walked to the meeting room and opened the door. Inside the Dr. Arnold Wesker already awaited him.

"Sorry to take a long time to you, Doctor". He offered his hand to Dr. Arnold. He took Spencer's hand hesitated to shook.

"It's ok, my Lord. I know you are very busy man", he smiled wryly.

After their hand shook, Spencer takes his hand back. "So, Doctor. Let's discuss this project. I already read the report and I'm quite satisfied with it. A month or more, they will send to here, am I right?"

"Yes you are my Lord. The children were well prepared as your order. Right now they are in Russia. I shall set the schedule to send them here, if you wish too".

"No need, Arnold. I'll set my own schedule to go there".

"But sir, Dr. Marcus said you are taking your own time to discuss your cooperate with him".

Spencer glared at him. "Do you dare to change my plan, Doctor? My business and Marcus can be discussed later".

"Ff…forgive me my Lord", the doctor apologize shivery.

"Good if you are behaved right now. I should remind you, doctor. It was I who controlled Umbrella. I'm the founder while Dr. Marcus below me. Now…if you are trying to against me, you know the consequence".

"Yes my Lord", the doctor answered shivery.

"Now leave. I'll let you know when I'm going to head to Russia Facility. You should have a rest now, doctor. You are dismissed. Good night".

"I will sir. Good night".

The poor defeated doctor quickly rushed out from the meeting room. Spencer chuckled of his employee action. Everyone feared him of course. Speak of the file that he brought, of course is a Top Secret. Only himself, Marcus, and Arnold know this. He always brings the files when he had a secret meeting with Arnold. Spencer head back to his mansion. After he arrived, he hung up his coat and put the files in his desk and locked up. He head to the Dining Room, where the dinner already prepared and Patrick wait for him.

"Welcome back Lord Spencer. The dinner is already served as you have seen right now. I hope you like my menus that I served tonight".

"Hmm... Wonderful". Spencer sat on the seat where his butler already pulled off the chair and let Spencer sat. After he placed the napkin on his lap, he enjoyed the dinner with satisfactory.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate Spencer really. But I bet you guys can't wait Wesker to shows up, right? Don't fret; you will see him in the next chapter. Critiques and Reviews are really needed to improve this story. :)<strong>


	4. Ch4 : The Movement

**Chapter 4 is already here! I'm very sorry for taking too long to update the stories since I have the Final National Exams so I must study hard to pass the exams and graduate from High School. Not forget how lazy I am _ I thank you for the support that AngelInTheDark19 gave me. You are the first reviewer after I published this story and glad you like the story. ^_^ **

**I'm trying my best to write it long. I don't know when I published this chapter will be long or short. So if too short again, forgive me and blame the writer block that always stuck on my head =_=. Again, I hope you enjoy this story. Due English is not my major language, please apologize for the lack of grammars, pronounces, and some typos that I made before. Your support, critiques and reviews are really needed to improve my writing skill and also the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own the OC characters only.**

**Chapter 4 : The Movement**

**Location: Arklay Mansion, Master Room, 6 AM**

**-**_**Flashback**__-_

_Last night after Spencer finished the dinner, he walked to his office. By reading the Wesker's Children Project file, he walked into his beloved wife picture that was hanging in the wall. Suddenly he remembered. He wanted to see the experiment children soon. He walked to his desk. Grabbing the phone notebook, he searched the name Sergei Vladimir. He then dialed the number. Not too long, the person who were dialed already on line._

"_This is Colonel Vladimir. Who's speaking here?"_

"_Sergei, this is Spencer. Are you busy right now?"_

"_Oh Lord Spencer. Please accept my apology before. I am not my lord. Is there anything I can do for you?"_

"_That's fine, dear Sergei. Anyway, I want you to meet me in the mansion tomorrow at 8 AM. I'm plan to leave Raccoon City for while and head to Russia"._

"_Ah… That can be settled my Lord"._

"_Very well Sergei. Don't be late tomorrow", he hung up the phone._

**Spencer's POV**

In early morning, I awoke. Yes, I have a meeting at 8 with Colonel Sergei Vladimir for discussing my temporary movement to Russia today. Yes, Sergei my own loyal servant. I met him for 3 years ago in Russia. He was a KGB Captain at that time. No home for live, no family nor brother. I saw a virtue in his eyes, and he's valuable. He didn't hesitate to take my offer. I gave him a new home, brother which was a tyrant that was created by his own blood, and rank. A door knocked. I can say that was Patrick.

"Come in".

"Good morning Lord Spencer. I brought some breakfast to you. As I remember, you have a meeting at 8 with the Russian, right?"

"Yes, Patrick. Serve something nice in the 2nd living room. If our meeting past than 4 hours, serve some lunch".

"Certainly, sir. Should I choose you suit, sir?"

"I'll choose it by myself, Patrick. You may continue your own work".

The butler gave a bow at his master and then left. Spencer enjoyed the breakfast alone. If his lovely wife still here, he would love to have a lovely conversation. But no longer since his wife illness cannot be cured and changed Spencer.

'_If you're still here Lily, I won't be suffering like this' _Spencer thought for himself.

**Author's POV**

**07.00 AM**

The old man already dressed nicely. Wearing polished shoes, comfortable coat like a real noble man. He checked the time with his brass pocket.

'_Perhaps I can contact Dr. Arnold'_

Spencer walked to his work desk and then dialed his researcher.

"_Arnold Wesker"_

"Dr. Arnold. It was nice to hear your voice in this early morning. Am I interrupting you?"

"_Oh greeting Lord Spencer. Of course not, what can I do for you?"_

"Well, I have a meeting with Sergei Vladimir at 7. I plan to invite you to join our meeting. Would you like to come?"

"_Certainly my Lord"_

"Good, then don't be late", he hung off the phone.

He wished his plan go smoothly.

**8 AM**

"Lord Spencer, I presumed I didn't come late no?"

"No Sergei, you're on time. Please take a seat".

Both were sat on the luxurious sofa. The butler came bringing the teas for them.

"So Lord Spencer. You said you wanted to discuss something with me today and what is that?"

"As I heard, Sergei. You'll be back to Russia and I plan to go there too"

"Oh yes. You can count on me, my Lord. I can move the time into today too if you want"

"Faster is the best one. I liked it. Guess I should prepare myself right now"

"And I will prepare the plane for both of us. Excuse my Lord", Sergei smiled.

The colonel left, so do Spencer. He didn't want to bring lots belongings. The most important thing that he must be brings is the Project W files. Marcus hasn't known about his plan, only his hired researcher Arnold Wesker. He then packed his things and ordered the butler to contact the doctor and get ready soon in Mansion airfield.

**WESKER! WHERE ARE YOU? Patience. You'll meet him in the next chapter. Reviews and critiques are needed ^^**


	5. Ch5 : Wesker, Albert

**Chapter 5 is here, where you guys were starving for Wesker appearance. Hope this chapter satisfied your hunger. English is not my major language, so excuse for the screwed grammars and pronounces.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RE, only the stories.**

**ch5 : Wesker, Albert**

**Location : Umbrella Russia Research Facility**

_Russia,_

_A cold place country that the temperature below_

_Russia,_

_Where the mans fought for their lovely country_

_Everything for Mother Russia_

Spencer and his colonel already landed. Both were greats by the Russian soldiers, were trained by Umbrella. They are the U.S.S and UBCS. It was a snow storm, but the flight went smoothly. The colonel ordered the soldiers in Russian. A Russian researcher walked to greet his Umbrella founder.

"Velcome to Russia Lord Spencer. I belief your flight journeys were safe. It vas nice to see you", the thick Russian accent doctor offered his hand to the number one person in Umbrella.

Spencer took and shook his hand with his fake genuine smile to the Russian "Nice to see you again Dr. Yuri. I believe everything is alright."

"Yes it is, sire. Everything is well prepared as you asked before. Now let me ask someone to bring your belonging and I shall guide you to your room".

"No need doctor, I'm a light traveler. Stick to the point, I want you to show me the children".

The doctor smiled a bit and he bowed. Quickly he dialed his assistants to ready up the children in Russian.

**Section B, Russian Umbrella Research Facility**

**Wesker's POV**

"Get out now. Someone wants to see you", said the researcher with full white clothes.

"May I know who?", I asked.

"Just get out will ya? And stop asking around" the researcher replied growled.

I get out from my white room. Yes, everything is white. The bed, the wall, the bookshelf, and the bathroom. I don't know like what the world is, I only seen them by book that I read, and visual test by those researcher. I never know my real identity, but they called me Albert. I never know my family, and my surname. People in here treat me like a prisoner, with no heart and warming. I don't know where I am, but the weather is so cold. I ever asked them, but they always answer _my birthplace. _The white clothes man guided me to some place. Not just myself, but the others also who dressed full white like me. I can say, they are same ages like me. We're all been guided to the hall, a white hall with lot of lamps. It was so bright.

"Make some line, children. First, I will call your names, and you must come here standing", another researcher ordered us.

One by one their names being called and lastly, my name were called. I also learned their names. William, Miles, Marco, Laura, Kenneth, Jonah, Irma, Hiro, Hans, Derek, Felicia, and Alexander. Are they my sibling? But why they weren't look alike?

"Okay children. You all may meet Lord Spencer. Remember for be polite and answer what will he's asking to you all. I don't tolerate if one of you dare to misbehave. Understand?"

Everyone nodded, so do I. I saw a man with stick walked toward to us with armed creepy guys. I also saw him smiling, satisfied smiling. Who is him?

"My children, is good to see you all here" he said.

'_What? His children? Us? But…how?'_

I kept asking myself. Is he our father? But he looked so old. This old walk and pass one by one of us. I can feel that they are afraid a bit. He stopped walking in front of me. He's studying me.

"What's your name, son?" he asked sound weakly.

"My name is Albert. Who are you?" I asked him back without hesitant.

The guard seems angry because of my manner and tried to scold me, but this old man raises his hand as a sign to stop.

"My name is Ozwell E. Spencer. But you can call me Spencer. Nice to know you, Albert" this man held out his hand to me.

I take his hand and he shakes it. Perhaps this is what they call as handshake. I never shake anyone hand until I met this old man named Spencer. After he shook my hand, he pulled his hand and move aside to the boy next to me. He also studied him, but he didn't ask his name like he did to me. Only gave him a smile.

"I'm glad I can see you all here in healthy condition. Now you all may get back to your own room, my children".

The old man walked away from us and the guards escort us back to our room harshly. I even didn't have any chance to talk with everyone that called as sibling. But I do hope one day I will able to talk with them. Not just only that. I also want to see **the real world** rather than see them in a colorful book. I can't feel anything real. What is the meaning of fresh air? Does the skies really blue and with white fog that called cloud? I'm curious! Not only that.

**_I also wish that I even can get out from this place because_..._ I don't belong in this place with full of un-trustee people…_**

**Author's POV**

In a warm and cozy room, Spencer was sitting on the comfortable couch and reading a file that were covered by the yellow manila and name attached as _**Wesker, Albert**_. Sergei who's stands behind him. Dr. Arnold tried to relax in the seat that he sat and looked shivered it is because the colonel kept an eye on him just like a hawk steady for his prey. This makes the poor doctor uncomfortable. He wishes Spencer dismiss him soon. Spencer closed the manila and shows his glorious smile to the doctor.

"I think I found the special child now, doctor"

"T-That's a good news, sir", he replied timidly.

"It is. All about him is a proved enough for me. Just by seeing his eyes, I believe this child able to make my dream come true. This child is also remarkable". The old man gets up from the couch. Put the manila folder on the table and walk to the fire pit.

"I want this child being train. Build his knowledge first step by step. I want the result of the child improvement" he added.

"That can be arrange, my lord" the doctor replied.

"Good. Now you two may leave"

The colonel and doctor left him. Spencer turns back and looking the manila folder. Smirking, he was.

**Guess I really-really need to improve my language -_- I often get stuck when explaining the situation and I tried to get rid of it! I love Wesker's curiosities XD Anyway, leave your review and critiques. They are totally needed! Check my WeskerXOC with WilliamXAnnette story too. Bye~ :D**


End file.
